


Falling in Love (Will Kill You)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: im bad at summaries but its just connor/evan/jared being domestic ft. college and everyone supporting each other's difficulties ((((:





	

April sun shone in on Evan's face and warmed his heart as he struggled to wake up. School started early in the morning for him, and he was always the first out of bed. He hated having to miss Jared's dumb hair in the morning or and Connor's sleepy kisses. He cherished the weekends because he could wake up to his boy's and just relax with them. He felt better knowing that their schedules allowed them time to spend together, especially since Conner worked for a small, ma and pop shop that was closed on the weekends. 

Jared woke up sleepily to the sound of his boy's feet on the floor, "Mm'mornin', cutie," he hummed and Evan smiled that cute yellowish-green smile of his.

"Good morning," he replied and bent down to kiss the man on the forehead, "I'm gonna head out, you should get some more sleep." Evan mumbled and he just nodded and rolled over to pull their lover close and bury into his thick locks.

"Have a nice day!"

"I Love you two," Even smiled fondly and heard a  _'love you too,'_ as he left their small apartment. Warm, springtime air kissed Evan's tan skin and he hummed to himself as he made his way to the campus, taking his usual detour in a small woodsy area behind the parking lot of the school. It didn't take long for Connor to wake up, giving the other not enough time to go back to sleep. Jared was greeted with a sloppy kiss and a tired groan. 

"Coffee?"

"You're spoiled."

"You guys spoiled me."

"You love it," Jared chuckled and kissed his forehead before rolling out of bed and turning the coffee on. He rubbed his eyes and opened the refrigerator, looking into the abyss until he felt warm arms around his back and he relaxed instantly. The taller man smiled and reached out his hand to hold Jared's, kissing his head lovingly. 

"I'm going to take a shower and then I probably should go to the store.."Connor hummed in his scratchy, navy green voice and Jared nodded.

"Take me," Jared whined as he stared to leave.

"To shower, or the store?" 

"Both." he chuckled and Connor picked him up and carried him to the bathroom to start the shower. The water was warm and Jared loved the way his lover always sang the softest green songs while he washed their hair. Jared was always fond of the way that they all took care of each other, especially knowing how Evan's anxiety tended to make him regress in age. When Evan was in little space, he needed to be held and constantly reassured that he was safe and that no one was going to leave him. For a long time Jared wasn't sure how to be the best big for his boyfriend, however over the years he had learned everything - and then some- about the men he shared his life with. When they stepped out of the shower, Jared had woken up enough to dress himself finally. Once they did, Connor grabbed his wallet from the counter as well as his keys and they began their grocery store date - per say. 

Eggs - check.

Shampoo - check.

Paper towels - check.

Goldfish crackers - check. 

Fuzzy blanket? Check. 

"When did Evan get his hands on the grocery list?" Connor asked.

Jared shrugged and chuckled, putting a large, blue blanket in the buggy.

Soft taco shells - check.

Shredded cheese - check.

Ice cream - check.

Hot pockets - check.

Tofu - check.

Check out. 

When the two finally got back home it was noon and almost one when the groceries were all put away and Evan's blanket was laid on the bed.

"What do you want for lunch?" Connor asked as he milled around in the cabinets. 

"I kinda want want to cook the tofu but I don't know what to put it in."

"Pasta or tacos?"

Jared thought for a minute before pulling out a box of noodles and tomato sauce. Connor smiled; he knew the answer before even asking.  As the food was making its way onto plates Evan came home, pecking them each on the cheek and sitting on the couch with his plate. 

"Thank you guys," Evan hummed and snuggled into Connors side, "this is really great. You guys are great." he smiled tiredly and Connor pet his hair lightly.

"You look exhausted. How was biology?" The tallest asked and Evan shrugged, feeling himself slip into little space.

"Long," he chuckled, "can we watch some movies later?"

"Of course."

Jared gathered their empty plates and carried them to the sink to deal with later. He made a stop at their bedroom and grabbed the fuzzy blanket, wrapping it around Evans shoulders and he lit up instantly, engulfing him in a big bear hug.

"Thank you guys so much! I love it!" Evan grinned and wrapped up in it, now fully regressed and perfectly snuggly. 

"We love you to, baby boy. What do you wanna watch?" Jared smiled and his boyfriend shrugged, grabbing the remote and clicking on Netflix. 

"Can we watch Bambi!? Pweeease!" he asked and Jared felt his heart melt - as always.

"Of course we can." 

The movie started and they adjusted so that Evan's head was rested on Connor's lap with his feet in Jared's lap at the other end of the couch. One lazily played with his hair as the other rubbed his feet, knowing how hard it is to be on them all day. They held him while he cried - because, how can you  _not_ cry during Bambi - and they made sure he knew that the animals were all safe and that everything would be okay. They watched more cartoons until Evans needed to go to bed, Connor taking him to the bath while Jared cleaned up the kitchen. They slept soundly that night, Jared in the middle, with each of his boys on his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i was thinking about cooking spaghetti with tofu while writing this whats a creativity


End file.
